


The torture of Ava

by angel_of_bees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_bees/pseuds/angel_of_bees
Summary: Ava has woken up in a mysterious room and she can not escape.





	The torture of Ava

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section of something much larger that i've been meaning to write for a very long time.  
> Nothing in this story is solid and it will continue to be a large chunky mess on this site till I find the proper motivation to lump it all together into a coherent story. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any notes, complaints, or suggestions.

The first thing Ava saw when she came to, was a cold, stone wall lit by a torch, which was mouted directly in front of the girl. Her head pounded as the light entered her eyes. She attempted to block the light with her hand, but found that her arms were chained above her.

Ava calmly surveyed her surroundings.  
Her arms and legs were chained to some kind of strange wooden table that was at a 45 degree angle. To her right was a large oak desk with four drawers and nothing on it. Several hooks of varying sizes hung from the ceiling. Some of which had lanterns. The room was lit very brightly by a large fireplace that extended all the way across the wall behind her. The fire was hot, but the room remained very cold.


End file.
